customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper (TV series) (Jomaribryan's version)
Kipper is a British animatedchildren's television seriesbased on the characters from the Kipper the Dog book series. In some cases, the episodes are specifically based on particular stories by Mick Inkpen. The videos have won awards including a BAFTA award for best children's animation. The series aired on CITV in the United Kingdom and Nick Jr. and CBS in the United States. The show was released on VHS by Lyrick Studios and DVD by HIT Entertainment. Summary The series follows Kipper the Dog as he goes on many fun and exciting adventures with his friends, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and Jake. Characters and voice cast *Kipper (voiced by Martin Clunes) - A warm-hearted and curious dog with a soft voice who is the title character in the series. Kipper is not at all selfish, though he is known to be a hoarder. Kipper is likely portrayed after beagle, beagle mix or Jack Russell terrier breed. *Tiger (voiced by Chris Lang) - Kipper's best friend. He is more practical and wise than Kipper. Sometimes Tiger can be very smug and naughty, though he really is a kind dog at heart. He is a Scottish terrier. *Jake (voiced by Chris Lang) - A friendly dog who is one of Kipper's best friends. He is a minor character in the first season and joins the main characters in the second season, he, Kipper, and Tiger have had many adventures together. *Pig (voiced by Chris Lang) – Kipper's second best friend. Pig likes to eat chocolate cakes and cookies. *Arnold (voiced by Chris Lang) - Pig's toddler cousin who is more aware than Pig. Arnold normally doesn't say anything, but at times he says easy words such as "duck," "kitten" and "igloo." Arnold has many exciting encounters while the older ones are occupied. *Mouse (voiced by Julia Sawalha) - A young female mouse who lives with Kipper at his house. She speaks in an English accent and is a minor character. *The Bleeper People (voiced by Chris Lang) - Two space aliens who live on the moon. *Ghost (voiced by Chris Lang) - A friendly ghost who visits Kipper's house. Kipper wanted to help him to make him be scary. *Mr. Frog (voiced by Chris Lang) - A magic frog who runs into Kipper at times. Episodes Main article: List of Kipper episodes U.K. VHS and DVD Releases *''The Visitor and Other Stories'' (1 October 1999) *''Pig's Present and Other Stories'' (9 March 1998) *''Snowy Day and Other Stories'' (1 October 1999) *''Hide And Seek and Other Stories'' (19 March 2001) *''The Magic Carpet and Other Stories'' (18 March 2002) *''Kipper's Circus and Other Stories'' (1 October 1999) *''The Treasure Hunt and Other Stories'' (1 October 1999) *''Christmas Eve and Other Stories'' (18 October 1999) *''The Little Ghost and Other Stories'' (1 October 1999) *''The Robot and Other Stories'' (17 September 2001) *''Crazy Golf and Other Stories'' (4 September 2000) *''The Big Freeze and Other Stories'' (30 October 2000) *''Looking After Arnold and Other Stories'' (20 March 2000) External links *Official website *List of [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0260628/episodes Kipper episodes] on IMDb Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series